I Will Not Die
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: I'm pretty sure I see a white wolf instead of Cloud. Cloud returns from his battle against Sephiroth. Leon starts to develop feelings for him, but why does he sometimes see a white wolf with gold eyes instead of Cloud? Wolf's RainKingdom Hearts [yaoi!]


**I Will Not Die**

**Summary:** 'I'm Pretty Sure I See a White Wolf Instead Of Cloud.' Cloud returns from his battle against Sephiroth. Leon starts to develop feelings for him, but why does he sometimes see a white wolf with gold eyes instead of Cloud? And why is there other wolves all of a sudden appearing?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy or Wolf's Rain.

**Leon's POV**

I closed my eyes as the cold white snow blew passed and around me. It had been a couple of months since Tifa declared that Cloud had gone to fight Sephiroth. None of us in the Restoration Committee really believed her until Sora, Donald and Goofy came back saying the same thing. It had a slight impact on everything and everyone. Cid was grumpier, if at all possible, and swore more, again if it was possible. Aerith was less cheery; she always put a smile for us all no matter the situation. But those smiles seemed to be decreasing with each passing day. Yuffie must be the most obvious in change. Instead of her normal hyper self she was quiet and, thankfully, didn't bounce and annoy us, even though she annoyed me mostly, anymore. Tifa disappeared to the crystal fissure early in the morning and returned late at night. So we didn't know what had changed about her other than that.

I looked out into the open snow covered land and I couldn't believe what I saw. A white wolf? Shaking my head and closing my eyes and I looked at the place it was. I felt a smile tug my lips as I saw Cloud walk in the snow. It faded however when he collapsed into the snow, barely moving anymore. Yuffie walked next to me and I told her to go get Aerith. She was about to ask why but I had started to run. She soon spotted Cloud in the snow and did as I asked.

I jumped down the cliffs and towards Cloud, hoping he was still alright. When I arrived I spotted the white wolf in the place of Cloud and shook my head again. Why did I keep on seeing it? I knelt down next to Cloud when the hallucination faded. I could hear footsteps behind me and turned, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid were racing to me. Aerith knelt down and checked Cloud over, she sighed contently so I figured it wasn't anything serious.

"He's just collapsed from exhaustion. He'll be fine when he wakes up."

I smirked. "Trust him to overdo it." I muttered as I picked the blonde up in my arms. Cid and the others walked a little ahead of me. I could feel someone watching me so when I turned around and looked up on a high cliff, I saw a black wolf staring back at me, and in turn at Cloud. For the third time that day I shook my head and it was gone.

I walked up the final flight of stairs and into mine and Cloud's shared dorm in the castle. His got wrecked by Yuffie when he was trying to kill her for waking him up early. I would if I woke up early after a night shift staring screens all night. But I don't do the night shift, well, rarely.

I rested the blonde on his bed and flicked away some blonde spikes over his eyes, only for them to fall back. I sighed and shook my head. I walked over to my desk and picked up the book I was reading early that morning. Nothing else was to be done so I decided to make sure Cloud didn't freak out when he figured he was back at the castle. He does things like that; he was normally an outside person like Tifa. I heard a knock at the door and saw Tifa enter. Speak of the devil.

"Hey I saw Cloud come back so I wanted to make sure he's alright."

I nodded and pointed to Cloud on the bed. "He's alright just passed out from exhaustion. " I muttered as I returned to my book. I saw in the corner of my eye Tifa lean over and whisper something in Cloud's ear. The blonde moaned quietly and Tifa stood back up and shook her head. She left after she said good-bye. _What was all that about?_

A few weeks had passed and everything had got back on track. Everyone seemed happier to be brutally honest. But the one thing that didn't seem right was that Cloud and Tifa left for the crystal fissure together without weapons. Muttering to each other so quietly, that even I when I'm next to Cloud can't hear, but they seem to hear each other. It was the middle of winter and everything was bright and cheerful. But, Aerith, Cid Yuffie and me could sense something bad was about to happen. And we didn't know it had something to do with Cloud's and Tifa's disappearance day in day out.

The restoration group, excluding Tifa and Cloud (surprise, surprise), were at the bailey. Nothing out of the ordinary, until we could hear growling from above. We looked up and a purplish wolf growled again, starting straight at us. It leapt at us to attack but another wolf, the white wolf I thought was a hallucination, leapt into its stomach. The purplish wolf landed and slowly stood back up. The white wolf stood proudly in front of us. The black wolf was soon by its side. The purple wolf growled and scampered off, without somehow giving us a warning it would back. The two wolves turned to us and we all just stared back, what else could we do? It is known if you turn your back on a wolf you wouldn't have a back at all. Well, that's what people say. The white stared at me then sat down. The black wolf followed, its dark brown eyes flicking from us to the white wolf and staying on the white wolf. The white wolf sighed and shook its head.

"Tifa, I thought you said that if we stared at them they would recognize us?"

We all stared shocked as the black wolf changed into who we all recognized, Tifa. "I know Cloud and I'm sorry." We stared at the white wolf in confusion. It looked at me and then whizzed its head around. The purple wolf was back.

It growled angrily and charged at who Tifa said was Cloud. The said wolf charged as well, both grabbing any bit of the other as they could. The white wolf landed with its back turned the purple wolf.

"Don't hurt Cloud, Darcia!" Tifa shouted as the wolf looked up and stared at her. Cloud turned around and growled angrily. As Darcia stepped towards Tifa, Cloud came racing up behind him jumping on his back and gnawing at his scruff. Darcia turned around and grabbed Cloud's hind leg, slamming him down onto the ground. The white wolf now showered in blood growled as Darcia grabbed his scruff and flung him away from us. Cloud didn't move. Darcia soon turned his attention to Tifa and us. Tifa changed into that black wolf and growled angrily, probably upset with Darcia because he hurt Cloud badly. Darcia lunged at Tifa, who was unprepared for the attack, and bit deeply into the side of her neck. I could see Aerith panicking but we didn't dare move. A deadly wolf would make you stand in the same spot.

I saw movement and looked in its direction. Cloud was staggering up, furious with what Darcia had done to Tifa, who had been knocked unconscious. As Darcia crawled towards us, Cloud sprinted and jumped at the wolf. Darcia turned around and grabbed Cloud by the neck flinging him into the wall near me. I looked at the lifeless wolf, blood pouring and causing it to pool under the white wolf. The gold eyes so full of pain and sadness. It staggered up a third time. Cloud prepared his painful body for a final assault. Darcia smirked as Cloud clung to what pride he had left and crawled in front of us. Darcia stepped back; Cloud did the same and bounded forward. The purple wolf did the same they, from my point of view, missed, but I noticed a new wound on Cloud's left side, Darcias's his right. Cloud turned around was pushed back. Darcia knocked the white wolf under his chin, making him fly over the steps and onto the ground below. I could only just see Cloud. He was back to the way he was, but he wasn't moving, blood on the snow, blood on his spikes and face, everywhere. I clenched me fist and leapt forward at Darcia, then nothing.

I woke up to see Tifa, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie and Merlin all around me. There was no sign of Cloud, which I knew meant bad news. My eyes flicked from one person to another then at Tifa. She seemed to be looking sad.

"Where's Cloud?" I gasped out, my throat stung and I could feel the metallic taste of blood.

"He's upstairs, he's still unconscious and we're still unsure if he'll make it." I frowned then looked at Tifa.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice coming back to me. She sighed and shook her head.

"Ask Aerith." I frowned and turned to Aerith for the answer. The brunette smiled sadly.

"You got angry because of what Darcia did to Cloud. You changed as you raced towards Darcia and almost killed him. But he almost killed you in turn. He soon left you unconscious and in a bloody mess, we went to see how Cloud was, after we checked to make sure you were alright, and he seemed to have seen what happened, he had a small sad smile then he passed out. We got you two back here along with Tifa and healed what we could. With Cloud not a lot because most of his wounds are deep and it takes a lot of energy to heal them."

I frowned, that much had happened in that small amount of time? She seemed to know what I was thinking and sighed. "You were out for a couple of days Leon." Now it all made sense, but how did I change? And what into?

Over the Christmas holidays I had spent my time in a separate dorm to Cloud. By what I could hear he was having a hard time healing. Screaming out in agony and, from I could tell anger. I could never manage to get out of the others the answer to my questions. They seemed to know and wouldn't tell me either saying 'I better go see if Cloud's alright.' Or 'we better get on with work.' I normally growled at them and they raced off. I've had enough of people hiding from me. Once I had able to move about and Cloud was awake I wandered into the spare room he was staying in and sat on his bed. I stared at him and he stared back.

"Aerith told me you had a sad smile before you passed out, and it was pointed at me." He looked at me then looked at his hands. I sighed.

"She also said I changed. But she won't tell me what I-"

"It was a wolf." I stared up at him. He seemed so certain. His eyes were unemotional almost empty.

"Leon, everyone before humans were created there were wolves. We changed into humans and some of them stayed like that, and then they began to forget that they were wolves. Tifa and me knew we were wolves all along. Some people were wolves before their world was either destroyed or recreated. And they've forgotten." I frowned as Cloud slowly finished his explanation.

"That's why me and Tifa kept leaving, not because we were going out, we weren't right for each other, but because we were waiting for the day the people who forgot remembered." I smiled, Cloud was always able to tell me everything and understand. He must have noticed my smile for he gave me a small smile back.

"But why did you have a sad smile?" I asked. He sighed and I felt him shift a bit into a laying position.

"Because, I was sad that I wouldn't be able to help you like I am right now, that I would be in a graveyard six feet under." I chuckled lightly.

"You, THE Cloud Strife, dead after a fight like that?" he seemed to get what I meant because he also chuckled. I stared at him and he stared back. Then I realised that we were going to be alright finally.

A few days passed and Cloud and I were stepping out for the first time in ages. I stared at him as he stretched and smiled. "Much better." He muttered. I smirked and looked around. It was gently snowing and all the residents were inside, probably by the fire chatting and having a good time. I turned around and noticed Cloud was gone. I heard a bark and looked at the steps that led up to the bailey. Cloud was grinning at me, the gold eyes of his wolf staring at me as if to challenge me. I frowned and tilted my head slightly.

"What? You can't change?" I growled and he laughed. "Come on, if I have to hurt myself really badly for you to change then I will." I frowned and walked up to him as he jumped onto a small brick wall.

"And exactly how do you change?" I asked. He rolled his brilliant gold eyes and changed back. His legs were crossed and his hands were on either side on the wall, he looked gorgeous.

"Imagine protecting the one you love or who has protected you." I sighed and thought about what Cloud had done. He had protected us from Darcia. I felt my gut twinge and growled. I could hear him chuckle, that soft chuckle I always wanted to hear from him. When I opened my eyes I saw that white wolf smiling at me.

"Hello, wolfie."

I growled and leapt at him. He smirked and jumped out of the way. "You gonna have to pick up the speed if you want to challenge me to a fight." He said as he crawled to me, sitting in front of me. I looked at my new form. The paws, the muzzle, which I could just see, and the tail.

"This is weird." I grumbled. He must have heard me because he laughed lightly. "You'll get use to it." I looked at my back and smirked. "Nice to know I still have my brown coloured hair." I muttered.

"And your scar." My head sharply turned to him as he stood up and turned. "I still have that?" he nodded and walked up the steps, I instantly followed him. He walked out of the bailey and into the crystal fissure. I turned and looked at myself in a crystal when he arrived. It was true what Cloud said, I still had my scar, it seemed to make me looked vicious. I was almost like my human form, but one thing bugged me.

"Cloud, why don't you look like you're human form and yet Tifa and me do?" he turned around and shrugged.

"I don't know. Never had known and probably never will." He yawned out. I yawned as well as he nestled down for a nap. I smirked and laid down also. He stared at me and got up crawling to my side and laid down. He snuggled close and I smiled.

"We have to wait for Tifa." He muttered. I frowned and rested my head next to his.

"Why?" his gold eye stared at me. "Because we're gonna make you used to being able to change and make you change quicker." I smiled and closed my eyes. "That's good." I murmured. He heard hummed and nuzzled me. And we fell asleep.

I could hear talking. Cloud and Tifa, they were arguing. Or having a small fight, they seemed to have a lot of those.

"Tifa, I was sleeping near him I was a little cold and he probably was. Nothing happened."

"Bullshit Cloud!"

"You always seem to think that Tif'."

"Well maybe that's the truth!" "Probably, probably I should have stayed where Sephiroth impaled me on the wall in the coliseum then come and rescue everyone including you."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you were implying it." I had a feeling Cloud is gonna kill summit. He seemed to remain calm though, which amazed me. I decided to end this little feud and yawned. I opened my eyes and saw Cloud and Tifa staring at me.

"Nice sleep?" Cloud asked. I nodded. He smirked and winked at me, he must have known that I was listening to their little argument. I stood up and I watched him as he brushed past.

"Shall we get going before I lose my mind?" I could hear him mumble: "if I haven't already." But I just shook my head and smirked, running after him and walking by his side.

Tifa was behind us grumbling about Cloud and me from what I could hear. The white wolf seemed to be ignoring it. He turned off into a little cave and slid down an icy path. I followed reluctantly and so did Tifa. I landed flat on my face and Cloud helped me up. We moved out of the way as Tifa landed perfectly on the ground. I rolled my eyes and looked around. We could hear scuttling around us. Soon enough huge bugs came into view. Cloud charged and bit into one, and so did Tifa. I soon followed, not sure what to do in this form, having put most of my trust into the gunblade. We were killing these things quickly; Cloud helping me out, he seemed to be testing me or summit. Soon all of them were dead, well the ones that went near us the others scuttled off. I turned to Cloud who had splatters of red and greenly blue blood. I walked up to him and stared at him.

"What was all that about?" I asked. He smirked. "To see if you would let us help you. But Tifa didn't want to cooperate." I turned to Tifa who seemed to be angry with me or Cloud, or both.

We wandered back to the castle and Tifa was behind. "Cloud?" I asked. He turned to me and frowned. "Why is Tifa pissed off?" I asked. Cloud looked at Tifa then at me. "She thinks you and me are going out." my head shot up to meet his eyes.

"What?!" I almost shouted. He smirked.

"Stupid isn't it?" I nodded and turned to Tifa. "Let me guess she's jealous of a lie?" Cloud nodded.

"Uh-huh, even though I'm three years younger than you and of course you're probably not gay she still won't listen to me." I rolled my eyes. "Are you gay?" I asked as we travelled up the steps into the bailey. He nodded shyly and I smiled. "You make life more interesting do you know that Cloud?" he smirked and changed, sitting on the small wall that looked out to the rest of radiant garden. Tifa walked past us.

"You always have something about you that we don't know. That's what probably makes all our lives interesting." Cloud smiled at me and rested his head against the wall behind him. I smiled and sat opposite.

"You know, I never thought anybody really cared about me." I turned my head to Cloud and frowned. He had his sad smile on his face, his blue eyes glowing softly like they always do. I stared at him confused and sad. Why did he think that nobody cared about him? That smile he was showing me now isn't the happiest smile. He's seemed to be showing his feelings now though. And that made me happy.

It soon began to get dark when Cloud and me decided to leave the bailey and head to the castle. Cloud looked really tired. I stood next to and wrapped an arm around his neck. He rested his head against my shoulder and sighed.

"I guess Aerith was telling the truth when she said that you were going to get exhausted quickly for a couple of days." All Cloud did was nod. I smiled and ran my hand through his spikes. He yawned and nuzzled me. We entered the castle and up the flight of stairs to our dorm. As soon as I stepped in I could feel Cloud slip.

"Whoa Cloud." I said as I heaved him higher onto my shoulder. I walked over to his bed and put him down. He changed into a white wolf and whined. I smiled and gave him a small stroke. As I was about to walk away I felt something gently tug on the bottom of my leather jacket. I turned around and saw Cloud looking at me with begging eyes. I stared at him and he just stared back, as if he knew that I knew what he wanted. I did, but I just wanted him to stare up at me with those gold eyes of his wolf side. I smiled and nodded. He let go and changed moving over as I sat on the bed, he snuggled close to me and I felt my hand weave through his soft spikes. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. I smiled when I was sure he was fast asleep I gave him a small kiss and left to go to my bed. I knew that I would fall in love again with someone in the restoration group. But I didn't think I would fall in love with the quiet blonde.

I woke up the next morning to see Cloud sitting on the balcony, howling. It didn't wake me up though which was strange. I sat up and stretched. Cloud stopped and turned to me, the gold piercing eyes upon me again made me shiver. He shook his fur and looked out the balcony. I smiled as his soft white fur basked in the warm morning sunlight. First day of spring. It made me feel all joyful, dunno why so don't bother asking. I stared at Cloud who seemed to be content.

"Thanks for last night." He muttered. I smirked as he turned to me. His claws clicking on the concrete balcony. He wandered over to my bed and jumped up. I smirked as he laid down next to me and snuggled as close as he could.

"You do know Cloud; Tifa will get jealous if she sees this." I muttered but settled down under the duvet, wrapping an arm around Cloud's warm form. He mumbled something I couldn't hear but I guess it was 'let her.' I chuckled and closed my eyes, I could feel the blonde move but I guess it was to get comfy. That was what I thought until I felt him change and give me a small kiss on lips, like I had done with him the night before. I tried not to smile as I felt him get off the bed. I opened my eyes and he turned around, staring at me. I couldn't see if he was shocked, because his eyes still hid his emotions. I grabbed hold of his wrist and brought him down until lips touched.

I smiled into the kiss as Cloud slowly came around from shock, responding to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the back of my neck as my hand left his arm and wrapped around his wrist, our tongues battling it out for dominance. I could tell Cloud had never done this before. Sadly, we had to break away for air, but we didn't move. Instead Cloud, now lying on my bed, rested his head on my chest. I laid back and ran my hand through his soft hair.

"Hmmm, I've wanted to do that to you for ages." Cloud mumbled into my chest, his hand linking with my hand.

"I gathered, but I thought you didn't want to because I was three years older than you." Cloud raised his head and rested his chin on my chest; I stared into those endless pools of blue as he chuckled in remembrance.

"I only said that to put Tifa off my track." I smirked and brought him up for another kiss as deeply and as lovingly as I could, him doing the same in return.

After an hour of kissing and embracing, Cloud and me decided to head downstairs to the breakfast hall, as Aerith liked to call it made it sound fancy. We both sat down when we noticed the others had only just gotten up also. As Aerith brought in the breakfast, always good she was a great chef, my hand travelled for Cloud's knee, squeezing it gently. He turned to me but he didn't smile, I knew he wouldn't because Tifa was opposite him, but he returned the gesture all the same.

"So Cloud." Cloud turned to Tifa who had a determined face. "Anything on the agenda today?" Cloud shrugged and his hand left my knee, crossing his arms and pretending to think. Nobody else but me new if Cloud was pretending to think or not.

"Hmm, dunno. I guess help Leon out with his wolf form again. You can come if you want if promise not to get jealous again." I used most of my will to hold in a smirk. Tifa growled at Cloud and looked away from him. Cloud chuckled and shook his head. "Taking that as a no." He said and stood up after having his breakfast.

"Tifa follow me." He said and glared at me. "And don't even think of following Leonhart." I smirked as he winked at me; I knew with that wink he wanted me to do the complete opposite. He dragged Tifa away and I could only just watch, waiting for my time to follow Cloud.

I wandered out of the castle and followed Cloud's scent. I had lost Tifa's in the castle, guessing they had their chat and it had ended quickly. I bounced on towards the bailey in my wolf form and as I predicted Cloud was there. His white wolf form glowing in the midmorning sun. I padded over to him, my claws clicking announcing my arrival. Cloud turned around and I stopped all of a sudden. Those beautiful gold eyes that made Cloud even more gorgeous were stained with sadness. I raced over and nuzzled him. He whimpered and I changed into my human form, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"Tifa knows." He muttered. I shook my head into his furry neck and sighed. "She's said that she's had enough of me not trusting her. She went off to pack her things and is going to join Darcia." I growled and held my wolf tightly, not too tightly to choke him however. We turned around when we saw movement; Tifa was walking down the path and onwards to the castle maleficent once reigned. Cloud tried moving to stop her but I held him back, shaking my head when he turned to ask me. He whimpered. It must have been the first time I had seen him upset. But I couldn't blame him, when the only person you've known all your life from childhood to the present day resents you, you feel lost and empty. I know I did. My thoughts were disrupted when I heard a saddened howl. I changed and stood next to Cloud, joining in the small howl, for different reasons.

Aerith had arrived when she heard us howl and frowned. We wouldn't stop howling, but I guess she soon discovered why when she noticed Tifa wasn't anywhere near us. She sighed sadly and shook her head. Soon everyone in the town was near us, but we didn't stop. I wasn't going to until Cloud did, when Cloud felt he had enough.

"Well, well, this is a surprise. The great white wolf and his little lover are howling in sadness. Oh how I longed to see this." We soon stopped and looked at the culprit who spoke. Darcia was smirking, and Tifa was just staring at us.

Cloud growled angrily. The townsfolk moved out of the way as the oh so proud wolf walked towards us, I guess they were getting a small clip of our day-to-day lives. Darcia smirked as Cloud snarled his eyes full of anger towards the purple wolf. Cloud, after trying so hard to put his anger under lock and key should we say, leapt forward at Darcia. I tried to stop him but was unable to. He leapt at the wolf and Darcia growled jumping at Cloud as well. Both colliding into each other. Both growling and trying to grab anything that would cause serious damage. Darcia snapped at Cloud who jumped back before leaping forward and bite into his muzzle. The purple wolf growled and whacked Cloud against the wall, trying to force the wolf off. All everyone could do was stare at the fight. There was no point of me interfering, for I would just get in the way, until the time was right.

Cloud was finally torn off, Darcia obtaining very nice scratches on his nose. The purple wolf growled and grabbed the white wolf by the scruff of the neck, dragging him across the floor and throwing into the crowd. He landed, bloody and bruised and wouldn't move. Darcia closed in on him. _Now!_ My mind screamed as I leapt forward and onto Darcia's back. Tearing off his scruff was harder than the stampede of oversized bugs, but it was finally done. Darcia howled in agony as blood poured out of the open wound. I was soon torn off by Tifa and onto the ground; she finally had the guts to stop us. Darcia ignored Cloud and crawled towards me. I struggled up and watched Tifa back away. Just before the finishing blow was made, Cloud leapt forward and bit into the open wound, causing more pain than before. Darcia growled and ran over to the balcony window, jumping out with Cloud still on his back.

I limped over to the window and looked out. Cloud and Darcia were sliding down the cliff. Cloud was unconscious when he landed. Darcia struggled up and growled at the lifeless white wolf. He crawled over and pressed his paw into Cloud's throat. I was soon racing down the safest yet quickest way to stop the wolf. When I finally got down I saw Darcia sink his fangs into Cloud's already bloody throat.

"No!" I howled and raced towards Darcia. Ignoring my painful hind leg, I leapt at the cursed wolf sinking my canines into the wolf's neck. Darcia growled and flung me off. He growled at me and raced over, about to sink his bloody teeth into my throat. I stared at my lifeless lover then at Darcia, deciding I longed for death now; maybe I could be with Cloud in the afterlife. He sunk his fangs deeply, my vision blurred and I could hear the sound of an angered wolf then blackness.

My body felt stiff and it was difficult to open my eyes. I could feel a warm duvet cover me and a soft sigh, like Aerith's. Wait- Aerith?! My eyes shot open and I groaned as a wave of pain filled my head. I heard somebody turn around and opened my eyes slowly, Aerith was smiling down at me. So I wasn't dead, bugger.

"Squally!!!" double bugger. I soon felt arms wrap around me and it hurt very badly. I watched as Aerith pried Yuffie's tight bound off me and glare at her. "He's still wounded Yuffie." She growled and I heard Yuffie yelp.

"Hey! Lover boy's back!" triple bugger. Cid had to find out didn't he? I sighed then I heard the voice I least wanted to hear. "Well that's good news." I growled and tried to attack but Yuffie, Aerith and Cid held me down. "Easy Leon you're still healing." I snarled as the black haired fighter, Tifa, walked over and smirked.

"See you don't like me." I looked away from her; I didn't want to see her in my sight again. Not after what happened to Cloud, the poor wolf didn't stand a chance against Darcia. He was still healing from the last attack. "Where's Cloud?" I muttered. Aerith smiled, what did she have to smile about? Didn't she see Cloud? He was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Why? You wanna thank him?" I frowned, what the heck was she talking about?

"Eh?" I asked totally confused. She giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry, I forgot you didn't see. Cloud used his last ounce of strength to save you." I frowned. "He saved me?" I asked aloud and slowly sat up, resting my back against the headboard. Everyone nodded. "Yep, you and your sorry little ass wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him and his damn determination."

I was totally and utterly confused. "Cloud leapt at Darcia and almost tore his throat open, but unfortunately he stilled survived, running off somewhere. When we got there Cloud just collapsed next to you. We took you both back and healed you up." So Cloud was alive?

I stayed in the medical wing, again Aerith's idea to name it that. Tifa normally came and asked for my forgiveness but I just gave her the cold shoulder. When she had gotten Cloud's forgiveness she can have mine but for now I was going to ignore her. I was sitting in bed with my eyes closed wondering how bad Cloud looked when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and gasped. Cloud was standing next to my bed, a crutch under his arm and bandages on his neck and arms I couldn't see anywhere else, sadly. He smiled at me and sat down. His free hand wiping away the stray strand of hair that got out of the hair band. Before you ask I had a cut done my cheek and Aerith had advised me to tie my hair back so it didn't get in the wound.

"You look bad squall." He muttered, his hand resting mine. "Not as bad as you." I mumbled as I sat up. He smiled and I frowned. His face became confused but I could figure out why. "Cloud, why did you stop Darcia killing me?" I asked. 'We could have died.' That's what he would say. He was about when I carried on.

"You could have gotten yourself in an even worse state then you are now or you could be dead. Why risk your life just to save mine?" I asked. I wanted him to understand that I would die just to make sure he lived, if I had known he was still barely alive. I felt someone small punch my shoulder and stared at my blue-eyed lover. He was smiling at me.

"Think about it from my point of view, what would you have done when you saw me dying and you know you would survive?" I frowned and sighed. Blondie had a point. He smirked and shook his head.

"You understand? I love you more than the world and I wouldn't want to lose you before my very eyes, or even at all." I smiled and brought him into a tight embrace, kissing his forehead lightly. I was also trying to mind his wounds. He sighed contently and kissed my neck softly.

"I love you." He yawned out. I smiled and laid back down, taking his crutch away as he laid down on the bed with me.

"I love you too." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and noticed Cloud still in my arms. I smiled and kissed the top of his head gently trying not to wake him. I noticed a figure in the doorway and saw the one person I least suspected, or two people should I correct. Sora and Riku.

I smirked as the small brunette and silver haired Keyblade bearers entered the room.

"Hey I heard you two were involved in a fight." I smirked and sat up slowly. Cloud growling in objection and buried his head deeper into my clothed stomach, or tried to. Sora and Riku smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Just ignore him." I mumbled as they both sat on the empty bed next to me. Riku wrapping an arm around Sora's waist. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"Just ignore him." Sora copied and stared at Cloud. "Wow, he looks bad. How serious did the fight actually get?" I frowned as memories of the horrible fight flew around.

"Serious enough." I muttered and looked at Cloud. "Serious enough to get you two almost killed." We turned to the door and saw Tifa walk in.

"Nice to see you Sora." she said. I growled at her and held Cloud a bit tighter. She stared at me and sighed. "Leon, you can't hate me forever." I smirked. "Oh, can't I?" Sora and Riku glanced confused between the gestures.

"What the hell has happened while we've been gone?!"

I pointed at Tifa and growled out. "She almost got Cloud killed!" I felt Cloud growl and look at the blonde. He was asleep again. Sora stared at Cloud then turned to Tifa. "Why?" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"I only stood behind Darcia that's all." I felt Cloud shift but ignored it. "Is that why you dragged Leon off when he was about to kill Darcia?" I stared down and saw Cloud wide awake, eyes full of fury at what he recalled. Tifa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay I didn't want you two to get hurt." Cloud growled angrily and tried to snap at her but I held him back "easy Cloud." I whispered in his ear. He calmed down and rested his head against my shoulder. "I don't know why you came back, but I am not welcoming you." Cloud grumbled out, his arms wrapped around my neck. Tifa growled and changed. Sora and Riku, keeping quiet until now, gasped in amazement at Tifa's wolf side.

"Prove it, bite me." Cloud growled. "Don't tempt me." He said, fury burning. Tifa smirked. "See you can't. So that's why I am staying." I soon felt Cloud leave my grip as he lashed out at Tifa. Sora and Riku jumped back as Cloud, now as a white wolf, snapped at Tifa. The black wolf stared shocked at Cloud who was baring his teeth at her. His wounds bleeding through the bandages. Sora and Riku stared wide-eyed at Cloud.

"Wow he looks cool!" Sora shouted. I rolled my eyes and stared at Cloud's neck bandage, it was slightly bleeding. "Cloud get back here now, you're bleeding." Cloud turned to me then to Tifa. He limped over to me and jumped onto the bed, curling up and changing back. I sighed and saw Aerith enter. She frowned at Tifa who was still frozen in shock and walked over to Cloud; he was pretending to be asleep. She mumbled something under her breath and took the bandage off; Cloud's neck was tattered and torn, guessing it wasn't enough to put Cloud out of action though. No wonder Aerith didn't use Curaga. She cleaned it up, Cloud grabbing and tugging the back of my shirt every time it stun too badly, and wrapped a new bandage around the wound. She checked everything else and nodded.

She looked at Sora. "Make sure he doesn't overdo it, 'kay?" Sora nodded and we watched her walk back out. I turned to Tifa who looked up at me. Cloud turned his head at Tifa and growled. "I'm sorry Cloud." Cloud growled more fiercely. I made sure to hold on tightly. She walked out, tail hanging in between her legs. I looked at Cloud who looked back up at me.

"You're an idiot do you know that?" he frowned in confusion and I rolled my eyes. "Everything here's changed." Sora muttered. I turned to Sora and shrugged." You get use to it." I mumbled as I lay down. Cloud moved up and rested his head on my chest.

"We'll leave you two to get some sleep." Sora said, grabbing Riku's' hand and running out. I stared at Cloud and noticed he had already gone to sleep. His face was calm and quiet. I smiled and kissed him on his parted lips. Closing my eyes and doing the only thing I could, sleep.

**Leon's' Dream **

I looked around and noticed Cloud's body on the floor. Blood was flowing out and into a small puddle, which trailed to my boot. I raced over and held his body close; it was as cold as ice. I could feel tears fall down my cheeks and onto his unmoving chest. He couldn't be dead! Not now! I held him close and cried. Screaming his name over and over again. I felt someone walk up behind me and turned around. Darcia smirked and sprinted, his fangs sinking into my throat. I gave up and screamed.

**End Of Leon's Dream. **

"Leon it's alright. Shh, please Leon wake up." I opened my eyes in a flash and saw Sora, Riku, Cloud and Aerith stare at me worriedly. I gasped and tried to even my breathing. I felt a warm hand cup my cheek and nuzzled it. Cloud's battle hardened hands for the first time felt soft. I whined and held him in a deep and tight embrace. Make myself certain that he was okay and he was there with me. Cloud sighed gently and let me hold him; they probably already knew what most of it was about. Aerith left dragging Sora and Riku along with her. I sighed and I could feel my breathing and heart calming down.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" my eyes closed slowly and I sighed deeply. "Yeah." He sighed and nuzzled me. "I'm not gonna leave you." He mumbled holding onto me tightly. I smiled softly and watched as he moved up to lie fully on my chest, his head resting my shoulder.

"I'll never leave you." He whispered so quietly that I could only just hear him. I nodded, confirming him that I believed him. I could feel his breath evening out, his body felt so light and warm. It made a big contrast to the heavy cold body of him in my dream.

I opened my bleary eyes and looked around. Noticing Cloud wasn't with me; I sat up and looked around. I saw the blonde limp in. He smirked at me and walked, or limped, over. He didn't have his crutch anymore so I guessed it was an improvement.

"Mornin'" he said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "How is it that you're allowed to wander about and I'm not?" I asked as he got comfy on my lap. He shrugged, his fleeting smirk crossing his soft lips. "I guess I scare everyone so they don't boss me about." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes and shifted.

"I think my legs are dead." He stared at me and hopped off, careful to mind his bad leg. "Have a walk about. I'll help you out." I sighed and pulled the covers back, putting my feet on the cold floor and standing up. I'll admit, I was a bit wobbly and Cloud had to help me but I soon got use to walking again. I walked out of the medical wing with Cloud limping behind.

"You know you should have kept that crutch." I sniggered. He growled at me, "shut up." He growled out. "Anyway, it put my pride down and I only did it to stop Aerith moaning and groaning at me." I laughed and walked out into the inside garden. Aerith was sitting by the fountain and Yuffie was playing with Riku and Sora. If you looked at this place, you would actually notice we've all come a long way. Aerith lifted her head and smiled.

"Cloud convinced you then?» she asked as we walked over. "No my legs went dead." I said as we sat down. Sora turned to us and smiled. "Fresh air is good for you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Cloud rolled his eyes and stood up. "Excuse me for a sec." He muttered and I frowned, Aerith giggled and we watched Cloud change. The white wolf ran as fast as he could after the brunette.

"What's up with Cloud?" I laughed. "Sora said Cloud doesn't get enough fresh air so that's probably why he's grumpy and moody all the time. So now all he has to do is say fresh air is good for you or something like that and Cloud will chase him." Aerith replied as the white wolf hopped towards me.

"I'm bored." He whined. I smiled and shook my head. "Why ask me?" I questioned. He shrugged and jumped resting his head on my lap. "I dunno." He mumbled falling asleep.

We stayed like that for the entire day. Cloud sitting on my lap, me running my hands through his spikes, Aerith was sitting and reading, Sora and Yuffie with their boundless energy were still playing and Riku was watching. Cloud opened his eyes and I looked down at him, watching his face turn to one of content to one of confusion. I frowned as the blonde sat up and looked around. He changed and sniffed the air. I frowned and looked around. Nothing, then why was Cloud all of a sudden confused?

"Cloud?" I asked. I wanted a straight answer. He turned to me and shrugged. "Something smells wrong." He barked. I frowned and changed Yuffie and Sora staring at us. "What's up?" they asked. Cloud sniffed the ground then sniffed the air. All of a sudden it had gone quiet. The birds and the animals that lived in this huge, and I mean HUGE, environment had but to make any sound. Cloud growled and sniffed the ground, then the air. I did the same and noticed the difference. The air held an almost human/dead scent, the scent of hunters.

I turned to Cloud who had also discovered the problem and bounced over to me. He sat down and looked around, everything was still in colour thanks to our human side, but why did everything seem normal. Cloud turned around sharply as a bullet flew passed. I jumped back when a bullet just missed my muzzle. I looked at the direction they were coming in. Sora growled and summoned the Keyblade along with Riku. Yuffie grabbed her ninja star and they readied for action. Another bullet just missed Cloud and that's when he charged. Jumping into the bushes. Soon after there was a gunshot and a howl of agony. _Cloud..._

Yuffie, Sora and Riku stopped and stared at where the howl came from. I saw the bushes move and Cloud struggled out. I raced over to him and stopped him from hitting the floor. I growled and watched the white wolf whimper. He closed his eyes and with his remaining bit of strength whispered, "I love you." And he was out. I growled angrily and raced over to the bushes, jumping in I saw two men were staring at me, and I growled as leapt at one of them watching him fall to the ground as blood dribbled out of the wound in the throat. I turned to the other man. Both of their faces were covered so I couldn't see what they looked like. I launched myself at the remaining one tearing his arm almost off, watching him run off screaming.

I turned around and bounded out of the bushes. I raced to Cloud who was still out. I sighed and nuzzled him. I looked at the wound on his stomach and growled angrily. The wound was bleeding profusely. Aerith walked towards us and knelt next to Cloud. The wolf whimpered when she touched his wound.

"I'll take him to the medical wing and tend to him, it's going to be a bit messy with getting the bullet out so I'll call you when I've finished." She explained as she picked my lover up, head falling limply on her shoulder.

The restoration group sat quietly in the library; no it was named that already, waiting for the results on Cloud. The door creaked open and I stared as Aerith slowly walked in. We were all silent for the answer.

"He's fine but he's going to have a rough time for he's lost a lot of blood." We sighed; glad he was still alive at least. "Can I go see him?" I asked. She nodded and I stood up, walking through the huge oak door and down the stairs into the medical wing.

For the entire night I stayed near Cloud's lifeless body. His spikes, yes he was human again, was tinted red from the blood. My hand held onto his since I entered and I wasn't about to let go. My head rested on my arm as I closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep again.

I felt a small nudge and opened my eyes. I tightened my hold on Cloud's hand as I sat up and looked at Aerith.

"Huh?" I asked blearily. She was smirking a little, I could tell. "Just wondered if you were hungry." She asked. I shook my head then felt my hand being tugged. I turned to Cloud who was smirking. He opened his eyes to reveal those beautiful sapphire eyes stared at me with a smirk. "It doesn't look like I'll be moving anytime soon." I smiled and stood up, bringing Cloud into a tight embrace.

"You stupid pup." I whispered as I sat on the bed. I could feel him smile softly and he held me tighter.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

A few months had passed and Cloud and me were inside our dorm. It was midsummer and it was chucking it down with rain. Yuffie was hidden in her room; we could hear her scream every time the lightening or thunder of the dark Cloud's came. I smirked as Cloud yawned and Yuffie screamed when the lightening crashed quiet close to the castle.

"Not scared?" I asked. He shrugged. "Was once, when I was younger and mum use to feed me sleeping tablets seeing it was the only way to get me to sleep." I chuckled. "No wonder you're always sleepy." He rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny squall Leonhart." I rolled my eyes and rested my head back on the pillow. My arms wrapped protectively around Cloud. Who was he to tease?

I felt his warm lips on my neck and groaned. I felt him smile as he carried on, his lips kissing every spot on my neck near my pulse. I looked down as he looked up, love. That was what I could see in his eyes, not the sadness, not pain but the one thing I have been determined to see ever since I kissed him. And god didn't he look fucking beautiful. My hand trailed down his thin body and when it landed on his hip I could see him squirm. I smirked and moved my hand slowly towards his erection. I heard him gasp as my hand slipped under his boxers and squeezed his cock. I smirked as I pushed his trousers and boxer at once as far down as I could, he kicked them the rest of the way. He pulled my trousers off when I released his length. I stared at him then kissed him deeply, my tongue slipping into that sweet cavern, my tongue rubbing against his. I rubbed my hips against his and heard him moan. I pulled back from the heated kiss and stared at him.

"Do you want this?" I asked. He tilted his headlight and nodded. My hand moved down his zip as I lifted the shirt off. He slowly unbuttoned mine as I locked our lips again. When our shirts were off I straddled his thighs. I put my fingers above his lips. "Suck." I commanded and watched him take them in. His soft pink tongue trailing across each fingertip slowly. I growled and pulled the fingers out, slowly sticking the index finger into his entrance. As soon as he was stretched I sat in between his legs and thrust into his tight entrance. My breath picked up as I felt the tight heat around me. I heard Cloud whimper and stopped a little, remembering he had never done this thing before. I reached over and kissed his lips, my hand gently holding his dick, which was already leaking pre-come. I slowly moved again and rubbed his cock at the same time. I picked my pace when Cloud's face turned from pain to pleasure. I smiled and started to feel my release along with Cloud's. Soon Cloud screamed my name slamming into orgasm. I soon followed and collapsed on top of him.

"You know, I wonder if it was suppose to be that good." I panted as I crawled off Cloud and pulled the duvet over the both of us. He turned around and yawned into my shoulder. "Hmm, thanks." He mumbled as his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. I gave him a small kiss and snuggled down for the night. "Night."

I woke up the next morning to see it was still raining. With a grunt I got up and looked out the window.

"Squall." I turned around and saw Cloud's hand wander. I chuckled and walked back to the bed, gently grabbing his hand and kissing it lightly. "Yes Cloud?" I asked.

"It's too wet to go and work on the houses." He said and brought me down again so he could rest his head my chest. "It has to get done Cloud." I mumbled. He sighed and let go. "Okay." I smirked and shook my head. "I'll be back before long. You wait here and rest that pretty little ass of yours."

I watched as Cloud turned around and glared at me. The duvet slipping a little lower to give me a teasing view. "I'll be back before dinner." I muttered as I finished changing, not really want to leave my little white wolf on his own. I left the castle to set out on the day's work on the new houses.

I growled and wiped the sweat mixed with water off my forehead. It was only 11:32am and I was already exhausted. It didn't really help with Yuffie messing around with the tools. I sighed and sat on the wet floor.

"Yuffie give me the hammer now!" I yelled. Damn girl still ignored me. Sadly it wasn't thundering anymore. I sighed and banged the back of my head on the half finished house. I heard small padding of something soft on the wet ground and turned. Cloud turned the corner, in his white wolf form, and handed me the hammer. I smiled softly and petted him. He shook his wet fur and I frowned.

"What the heck are you doing out in the rain?" I asked. He tilted his head and grinned. "Hmm, helping you get home quicker." I rolled my eyes and turned into a wolf nuzzling him and giving him a small lick.

"Oooohh! What's this?"

I growled and Cloud shook his head. "You get on with what needs doing, I'll sort her out." I watched him turn around then bound away. I muttered my thanks and changed back, climbing the ladder and getting to work.

I watched the white wolf round the corner again and towards me. It shook its wet fur again before he was near and dived under the shelter.

"Yuffie said you're a meanie and spoil her fun." He muttered as he changed. I rolled my eyes. "How much more do you have to do?" Cloud asked me. He head rested on my shoulder as he spikes drooped a little. I learned from the past that when his spikes drooped he was sick. "Not much, come on I'm taking you back to the castle." I said holding his hand he looked at me and frowned.

"Why?" I smirked and ruffled his spikes. "Because I can tell when your ill or not." I said he sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine." He mumbled, his voice going quiet all of a sudden. I frowned and put my hand on his forehead, cursing quietly, he was burning up. All of a sudden he collapsed into me and I sighed angrily. I heaved him over my shoulder and off towards the castle. Why did Cloud always get into trouble?

I stood behind Aerith as she checked Cloud over. I had arrived and put Cloud in my bed, not wanting him to go to the medical wing. Loads more people were in there with children. It doubled up as a hospital. "Don't worry, he'll be fine just a fever." I rolled my eyes and sat in the vacant chair.

"Why is it Cloud always pushes himself?" I asked aloud when Aerith left.

"I don't push myself." My head turned to Cloud who was sitting up. "Hmm, somehow I don't believe that." I murmured. "Believe what you want." He said and turned away from me. I sighed and crawled onto the bed. "I'm sorry." I whimpered and snuggled up close. I heard him sigh then watched him as he turned over. Those beautiful blue eyes staring back at me made me melt.

"Hmmm, I had fun last night." He muttered. I smirked and rubbed my nose against his like wolves do. "That's good." He smirked up at me. "You're good on top." I grinned and was about to kiss him when he held his hand against my chest shaking his head. "You'll catch my cold." He muttered, I rolled my eyes and frowned. All of a sudden I sneezed and Cloud laughed. "You got a cold!" I growled and turned to him. "Not funny!" he laughed even harder. "I didn't think you could get sick Leon." I laughed along with him.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the small digital clock on my side of the bed. It always stayed on my side of the bed because Cloud had the tendency to break them when they went off. Even though it was funny to watch the blonde haired man massacre the poor alarm clock, I didn't want to go out everyday buying a new one. The green glow soon became numbers reading 1:43am. I groaned and turned over. Then I figured out why I had woken up. Cloud wasn't there. The normally warm bundle was missing from his side of the double bed. I frowned and sat up. His blade had gone along with his clothes. Then I had figured out where he had gone.

"Darcia's' castle."

I sat with Aerith and the others after waking them up telling Cloud had gone. Aerith was muttering a spell into some random crystal ball, saying that we could see if Cloud was alright or not before we rushed anywhere. I was gonna rush anywhere whether or not Cloud was okay or not. I frowned when the Cloud in the ball formed to show Cloud. Heavily breathing and badly wounded. Darcia soon came into the picture and slashed at the blonde, he used his sword to block. Darcia soon knocked it away and Cloud changed jumping at Darcia's as the purple haired freak slashed at the white wolf. When the blonde was knocked down I was out the door with my gunblade.

I stood outside the door of Darcia's main hall and I could hear growling and shouting. I growled and pushed the door open, or rammed the door open, and stood. Cloud was knocked away again to the other side of the room. I growled and soon saw Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, Tifa (yes she was still here), Sora and Riku. I watched as Cloud struggled up and Darcia turn around his long purple cape flapping as he raced over to Cloud. Knocking the blonde out onto the balcony, he was out of it and didn't look like he was about to wake anytime soon. I changed and raced towards Darcia, Tifa, Sora and Riku behind me.

We all attacked at once but somehow all totally missed. Lord Darcia grabbed my tail and flung to where Cloud was, the barrier appearing again before I could get out. I couldn't hear anything inside. I turned to Cloud and noticed he hadn't been knocked out all along, his baby blue eyes held agony beyond comprehension. His eyes moved to me then looked away; he was too weak to move. I knelt down next to him, ignoring the fight, and lifted his body close to my chest. He winced slightly but soon found a painless position. I stroked his blonde bangs as his eyes moved to me again, still full of pain and longing for death. I held him close and whispered soothing words. My lover whined and closed his eyes. His breathing slowing down and then completely stopping.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I buried my head in his bloody chest. I stared at Cloud and his pale face and gently placed him down. Flicking away the spikes that were determined, even in death, to stay over his eyes. I turned to Darcia and growled angrily, my fists clenching so tightly that I felt blood drip down onto the floor. Tifa and everyone stopped and stared at me as I changed into a wolf. Charging into the barrier and slipping right through. I sprinted towards Darcia and jumped at his throat. He blocked and I ended up grabbing his shoulder. My fangs sank deeply and I heard him yell angrily trying to pull me off. I didn't budge, I was gonna get payback for him killing Cloud and that's final! He left of a wave of energy and everyone, including me, flying away from him. The purple wolf was back, and pissed off.

It sent a barrier from Cloud's cold corpse to where Tifa and the others were, blocking them out. Darcia charged at me and I grabbed his scruff when he arrived, but he grabbed mine and flung me across the room. I growled and staggered up, blood dribbled from my jaw as I bared my teeth. I watched as Darcia charged at me again, knocking the wind out of me. I couldn't fight anymore, what would happen to me after I kill him? I have no Cloud, there was nothing left. I watched as Darcia crawled to me ready to pierce his teeth into me. I closed my eyes and readied for the final blow. But it never came; instead I heard a roar of anger and a howl of agony and opened my eyes. How did...?

I stared at the white beast, bloody from the fight, stand in front of me shielding me. "Cloud!" Tifa shouted, her black tail wagging a mile per minute. The beast turned to me and my wishes were confirmed. "You okay Leon?" I nodded and stood up carefully. My leg in pain but I was fine. I stood next to Cloud and nuzzled him.

"Don't do that again you hear me?" he smiled and nodded. "Loud and clear commander."

I grinned and turned to Darcia who growled deeply. "If you won't die Cloud strife! I'll kill your lover boy!" the dark wolf charged at me and Cloud jumped in front. Something blocked Darcia and he was flung back without being touched by Cloud. I grinned as the purple wolf growled. "I'll get you." And it raced off. Cloud turned to me and I jumped at him, holding him tight. "Don't fucking scare me like that!"

The frazzled wolf stared up at me and tilted his head. I growled at him and he laid his ears flat, his tail going between his legs.

"Do you know how fucking scared I was when I woke up!? When I saw being tossed in Aerith's ball thing!? Do you know how fucking upset I was when you stopped bloody breathing?! Do you?!" the white wolf cowered. He stared up at me with scared and sorrowful eyes. I sighed and shook my head.

"Why did you leave without telling me Cloud?" I asked quietly, as he changed back. The group stayed back to give us some privacy. He looked away and my hand, when I had changed, went to his cheek. He was forced to face me and I sighed.

"I love you Cloud I don't want to see you die." I brought him into a small hug and he returned the gesture. I smiled softly as I withdrew and stood up, holding my hand out to him. "We better get out of here before the guards come." He nodded and held onto my hand as I pulled him up.

"My stomach hurts." He mumbled as I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled his arm around the back of my neck. "You probably got seriously hit in the gut, should clear up." He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder. "That's good." I smiled. "This is the first time I heard you speak quietly." He turned to me and shook his head. "You have a crap way of lightening up the mood." He grumbled and I laughed. "Not my fault." I said as we exited the main hall. We turned the corner and stopped. Guards were holding their guns at us. "Don't move!"

Cloud slipped out of my grip and towards the group, Tifa and I followed. I leapt at the man left of the general as Cloud leapt at the general and Tifa; the commander. The white wolf was soon sprayed in blood from the man's neck. The small army gasped and stepped back in shock. The white wolf crawled to them and leapt. The group scurried around like ants. One brave enough shot at Cloud but he moved and tore the gun away. He chucked it back and Cid caught it. Tifa and me passed the commanders and lieutenants guns to Sora and Riku. They aimed and fired quickly almost like they had been using guns in the first place.

Cloud and me raced through the group and at the huge metal spider. It turned to me and I tried to get out of the way but it followed. Cloud leapt and gnawed at the turret but it soon spun Cloud off. It chased Cloud and I came up behind it, biting into the weird looking head. It tried to aim at me but Cloud soon tore the electric gun. It soon died as Cloud and me had pulled the wire out of it. Cloud electrocuting himself now and again but only small shocks. We headed to the exit and out of the castle. An eagle flew down to us and flew above Cloud; I smirked as the eagle followed us, or lead us back.

I watched as Cloud collapsed on the bed. "You're really idiotic sometimes." I muttered as I closed the curtains. I could see him glare but ignored it. "Soon enough our relationship is gonna end because you decide to go get yourself killed." This time Cloud really did glare. "Don't blame the fuckin' relationship breaking on me!" I stood shocked at Cloud, the blonde staring furiously at me. I guess I deserved it when Cloud got up and walked out, slamming the door. I sighed and shook my head. I think I really deserved it.

I walked around looking for Cloud, howling every now and again hoping I could get a response. I sniffed the ground and looked around. Where had he gone? I saw something fly ahead and watched the same eagle from before perch on the wall opposite. 'Do you know where Cloud is?' I barked. 'Follow me.' It replied and I stood up and watched it fly off. I followed it as quick as I could and it soon landed on a high cliff. I climbed up and saw the eagle on Cloud's shoulder. I sighed and walked up behind Cloud.

"Cloud?" I asked and sat down next to the blonde. He turned his head away and the eagle flew to my shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said." I grumbled. I was never good with apologies. He turned to me and shook his head. "I shouldn't have yelled." He said leaning against my shoulder. "Hmm, friends?" I asked as my hand stroked the back of his head. "Lovers." He muttered, laying his head on my lap, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Thanks For Reading And Please Review. A Very Very Very Big Thank You To Demon - Roxy For Editing. Thank you!!!!


End file.
